Valeria Schwan
Valeria Schwan (née Hexe) is the current witch's daughter/evil stepmother from The Six Swans by the Brothers Grimm and a substitute teacher at Ever After High. She is the mother of Robert Schwan and the step-grandmother of Bastian Schwan and Mia Schwan. Character Appearnace Valeria is tall, with long dark brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a long, low-cut sleeveless red and purple gown and often wears long white gloves. She always wears blood-red stilettos on her feet. She frequently wears a white mink boa. Personality Valeria is a glamorous type. She is always dressed in excess. She loves expensive clothing, perfumes, and make-ups, and she has an extensive wardrobe. Ever since she married King Johann Schwan, she has taken delight in her excesses. She has had quite a bit of plastic surgery, which is very evident in her face. Valeria is very stuck-up and narcissistic, and she looks down on commoners. She believes that witch blood is an essential to having the best skills - she being a half-witch herself. Valeria talks in a highly sophisticated voice and loves the attention she gets. Biography Valeria is the daughter of the disinherited eldest son of a noble family and a wicked witch named Gudrun Hexe. Valeria has inherited black magic from her witch mother, and she loves to cast evil spells. Her father died when she was seven years old and her mother brought her up in a haunted manor. Valeria attended Ever After High as a teenager, and when she came of age her mother tried to find her a suitable husband, but no man would marry her. When the widowed king Johann Schwan was lost in a forest, he stumbled upon her cottage. Gudrun promised to show Johann the way out if he married Valeria. Johann hesitated at first, but then he accepted He brought home Valeria as his new wife. Johann's seven children - Anton, Michael, Peter, Christian, Marcus, Felix, and Anna - feared her. Valeria took an instant dislike to her new stepchildren, especially as Anton, the oldest son, was to succeed his father as king. The seven children feared their stepmother. The king sent his children to live in his woodland retreat, where Valeria could not find them. When Valeria learned of the castle, she made shirts for her stepchildren, each with an enchantment. She rode to the castle and threw the shirts on her stepsons, turning each of them into swans. Her stepdaughter went to seek her brothers, who told her how she could break the spell. The king grieved for the loss of his sons, but Valeria promised to give him a new son. Not long after, Valeria became pregnant, eventually giving birth to the king's seventh son, Lars. She later bore him a second daughter, Hermine, and an eighth son, Robert. Robert was born the same year as Anna's son Fabian. After Robert's birth, Valeria found out that her stepdaughter had broken the enchantment and freed her brothers. The king, being the good-hearted man he is, pardoned her as long as she would never again use magic on her stepchildren. She has never used magic on her stepchildren since. Despite this, Valeria has not stopped using black magic. She has moved to Ever After, where she has taken up teaching History of Evil Spells at Ever After High. (Her three children live with the king.) She is one of the less popular teachers, as her snobby and sardonic nature make many students uncomfortable. However, she is popular with wicked witch students. Olga Eastwick, Zita Mombi, Mara Westwick, and Alta Singra all idolize Valeria and strive to be like her. Relationships Family Valeria's home is in her husband's kingdom. She lives in the king's castle, though her room is located far away from the king's. She gets along well with her three children, who have inherited magic powers from her. Her children get along well with their half-siblings. Her stepchildren prefer to stay away from her. Valeria's youngest son, Robert, has recently moved in with his half-sister and her husband. Valeria has a tendency to call her husband "pudding", much to his chagrin. Valeria's mother Gudrun still lives in the woods where Valeria was raised. Gudrun takes delight in seeing her grandchildren, though her step-grandchildren and step-great-grandchildren do not like being around her. Friends Valeria is friends with the other wicked witches of Ever After, including Mrs. Breadhouse and the four Wicked Witches of Oz. She is also on good terms with Clorinda Cenere. Enemies Valeria's stepchildren consider her their enemy because she had turned six of them into swans. Most of her step-grandchildren also dislike her. She is also enemies with Rosella Sultana and Nanna Hvalur. Trivia *Valeria's maiden name means "witch" in German. Her married surname means "swan" in German. *Valeria has a pet black cat named Jezebel. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Jennifer Hale. Valeria would have the same voice as Sedusa from The Powerpuff Girls. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Witches Category:Adults Category:Faculty Category:Hybrid Category:The Six Swans Category:Nobility Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Alumni Category:NibiruMul's Retired Adults